


Blessed is he

by n0tab00



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 05:29:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2535899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n0tab00/pseuds/n0tab00
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sho's wife and kids attend Arashi's concert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blessed is he

 

Sho nearly broke down in the middle of his speech. He saw his two eldest boys pointing at him while the youngest one tried to get his noise muffler headphone off helped by their mother. His wife.

  
He took a moment to calm himself before breaking the tension in the Olympic stadium with a joke and finishing his thank you speech. He still couldn't believe Arashi would stand in the stadium again after saying goodbye to the old one in 2014.

  
He was still amazed that he could share the band's return to the stage with a family of his own. He broke into a wide smile when he saw his wife waving his shiny bedazzled giant uchiwa with his boys playing with the Arashi penlights trying to get his attention. He sent them a flying kiss.

  
~~~

  
After the concert ended and the cheers and high-fives with the staff were made, Sho went back to the privacy of Arashi's changing room with his other band mates.

  
He quickly checked his smartphone as did the rest. The room was silent as each concentrated on reading the messages from their loved ones.

_  
'You guys were amazing, Sho! The kids are still excited. Take your time. I'm trying to get the kids in order. We'll wait for you in the car.'_

  
He laughed at the selfie of his wife and kids she sent to accompany her message before sending his reply.

  
"I'm showering first!" Jun rushed past him with his shower gel and shampoo.

  
"They have five shower stalls now, Jun," Nino snickered. "It's the new Kokuritsu, you know."

  
"Old habits die hard," Sho said as he undressed. "Besides, he's probably anxious about his pregnant wife waiting at home."

  
"Yeah," Nino nodded. "I have to hurry too or my fiance would complete the game and I will lose my bet. She said she can do it from the start of our concert to the second I step into our home."

  
"What was the bet?" Masaki asked after putting his phone down.

  
" _Hi~ mit~ su~_  That's a secret," Nino smirked as he entered the shower room.

  
"I'm going back to Chiba later," Masaki turned to Sho. "Going to enjoy the week off with my whole family there. The restaurant is closed too. My girls are already excited to see their cousins."

  
Ohno scratched his head as he joined Sho and Masaki. "I'm going fishing. Her parents are coming too."

  
"Oh!" Sho and Masaki looked impressed.

  
"Good luck leader. May you catch a big one," Masaki said with an attempted wink while Sho laughed.

  
Ohno chuckled. "My parents are going as well. We're going to catch tuna."

  
"We should shower now, you guys. Are your wife and kids waiting for you, Sho?" Masaki threw his arms around Sho and Ohno's shoulders pushing them to the shower room.

  
"Yeah, she's driving. She said we were amazing just now," Sho beamed.

  
"I saw them. They were really full of energy. So cute," Ohno said. Jun and Nino then joined their banter as they recalled the sight they saw while standing on the new stage.

  
~~~

  
" _Otsukaresama_ , Sho," his wife greeted him as he entered their van.

  
"You guys worked hard too," Sho replied as he turned to put his bag behind his seat. "Wow. The boys are already asleep."

  
His wife chuckled. "They were knocked out after I strapped them in their seats. The twins were talking non-stop after the concert."

  
"Man, I should take a photo of this. You turned the concert T-shirts into hoodies," Sho leaned towards the centre with his wife to take a family selfie.

  
"Team Sakurai represent!" She said loud enough for Sho's ears only.

  
"Thank you sweetie," Sho turned and gave a quick peck on his wife's lips. "You're one incredible lady."

  
"Always, my dear," she smiled. "And you're one sexy gentleman."

  
Sho snorted. "Always after my body."

  
"You can't get enough of me."

  
Sho chuckled as he sank down the seat after putting on his seat belt. His wife never failed to coccoon him in a warm glow of happiness. He reached for her left hand, feeling the cool sapphire on her ring finger.

  
"I love you."

  
His wife pulled his hand up to kiss his knuckle. "I love you too, Sho." She gently placed his hand on his lap. "Go to sleep, sweetheart. I'll get us home."

  
Sho stared as his wife drove the car away from the stadium. He never thought he could have this part of his dream come true - having a wife, kids and Arashi. It was their little piece of paradise carved with their hard work, patience and commitment.    

  
He closed his eyes and savoured the contentment of having her and their kids by his side. He was truly a blessed man.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

**Something different this time. I really should get back to the werewolf story, but this idea keeps popping up, so I just wrote it out of the way first. XD I rarely have time to write these days, but the plots are swirling in my head...

 


End file.
